minecraft_trappedfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1 Episode 3- I Will Always Trap You
The Unfortunates This Episode Are: Cosmic- He used to be a planet! Lambeau- He's from Terraria. Wait, how did he get in here? Harry- Aww, look at the little bunny! Zoey- She has six husbands! Storm- He's a champion grass cutter, nine years running! Pigeon- Not a bird. Not a plane. Not a man either. Huh. Floor 6- Giant Appetite Number of Saboteur Alerts- 2 Table Laid at the End: No Challenge Failed Votes Lambeau- Pigeon because he only had five wheat. Zoey- Pigeon because he didn't seem to be doing very much throughout the whole thing. Pigeon- Lambeau because he didn't really talk much throughout the challenge. Storm- Pigeon because I was trying to help everyone make the cakes and he wouldn't let me to the chests. Harry- Storm because just from where I was running around trying to do stuff, he never really was there, he was kind of lingering in the background. Cosmic- Storm because he wasn't very talkative during the challenge. Pigeon- 3 votes Storm- 2 votes Lambeau- 1 vote Pigeon got the most votes. The real saboteur was Storm. The saboteur succeeded and kept his identity secret. The Voice asks: Pigeon, why do you think the others voted for you? Pigeon's answer: I have no idea to be honest. It's unacceptable. At least I have free cake. Floor 5- Poisoned Hollows Number of saboteur alerts- 3 Number of apples on the circle in the end- 9/12 Challenge Failed Votes Lambeau- Bunnies Are Fabulous (Harry) because he was the first person I saw when I came out of the minecart the last time. Zoey- Storm because he didn't say anything. Storm- Harry because when I came out of my hollow, all the apples were scattered around his area. Harry- Storm because he just wasn't communicating at all in the challenge, and he just kinda seemed really messy with what he was doing. Cosmic- Bunny (Harry) because he was acting more suspicious than the last challenge. Harry- 3 votes Storm- 2 votes Harry got the most votes. The real saboteur was Harry. Although the Saboteur ruined the challenge, he got spotted! The Voice asks: Harry, why do you think you failed as the saboteur? Harry's answer: I think it was because I never got into my minecart in time so it just looked like I was really out when I had been. Should've been faster. Floor 4- Green Fingers 1st Go: Green Fingers is in the purple pot. The team picked the purple pot. 2nd Go: Green Fingers is in the green pot. The team picked the purple pot. 3rd Go: Green Fingers is in the white pot. The team picked the white pot. 4th Go: Green Fingers is in the green pot. The team picked the green pot. Right Guesses- 1/3 Wrong Guesses- 3/3 Challenge Failed. Votes Lambeau- Cosmic because he led us to the last Green Fingers. Zoey- Cosmic because he kept on selecting the bad ones. Cosmic- Storm because he wasn't talking during the challenge. Storm- Cosmic because he was being really forceful with some of our choices, like he made a choice right away and we didn't agree. Cosmic- 3 votes Storm- 1 vote Cosmic got the most votes. The real saboteur was Lambeau. The Saboteur succeeded and didn't get a single vote. The Voice asks: Cosmic, how do you feel about being trapped? Cosmic's answer: I'm not trapped! Floor 3- Camp Fear Number of saboteur alerts- 2 Fire Built and Lit at the End- No Challenge Failed Votes Lambeau- Zoey because while I was in my (very comfy) tent, I heard a door very close to me being opened, and I thought the door nearest to me was Zoey. Zoey- Lambeau because he was being really quiet, but he was also being really loud and it seemed a bit half hazard, and he seemed a bit creepy. Storm- Lambeau because all the logs were scattered around his tent, and he wasn't really helping much. Lambeau- 2 votes Zoey- 1 vote Lambeau got the most votes. The real saboteur was Zoey. The Saboteur succeeded and kept her identity secret. The Voice asks: Lambeau, why do you think the others voted for you? Lambeau's answer: Because they're too afraid of me. Simple. The Voice asks: How do you feel about being trapped? Lambeau's answer: I think it's better to be trapped in here than in any other floor because I can make a fire, I have tents, I have multiple tents and I get a little leaf hut. Floor 2- The Fight For Freedom The Caretaker Says: I'm so excited, I could flip n' chill! Erm, that's what you moderny people call it, right? Questions: Zoey- In which coloured pot did you first find Green Fingers- green, white or purple? Purple (Zoey said the correct answer) Storm- In Poisoned Hollows, how many apples complete the circle? Twelve (Storm said the correct answer) Zoey- When you arrived at the Tower, who was the first Unfortunate to exit the cage? Lambeau (Zoey said the correct answer) Storm- Who was the saboteur on Floor 4? Lambeau- Storm said the correct answer. Zoey- How many anvils were needed for the table on Floor 6? One (Zoey said the correct answer) Storm- Where do Unfortunates hide on Floor 5? The hollows (Storm said the correct answer) Both Unfortunates are one step away from the Key of Freedom. The Fight now becomes a Quickfire Round. The Unfortunates must light their redstone lamps to answer their question, but if they answer incorrectly, their opponent will win their freedom and they will be Trapped. Who received the most votes as saboteur on Floor 6? Storm lights his lamp first. Pigeon (Storm said the correct answer) Storm has won his freedom and Zoey is Trapped! Zoey's last words: Storm's Victory Cry: Comment, Rate, Suscribe and I love you, Zoey! Trivia -The Caretaker's description of Zoey ("she has six husbands") is a reference to the character Zoey from the ''Total Drama ''series, who had a boyfriend (Mike) with five other personalities. -Harry is the second Saboteur to sabotage a challenge but get detected, leading to him to being trapped on Floor 5. -Lambeau is the second Saboteur to successfully sabotage his challenge and escape, but get trapped on the following floor, the first being Josh. -Zoey is the second female Unfortunate to enter the Tower, and the first female Unfortunate to get trapped. -In Camp Fear, the Moon Howler helps the saboteur destroy the fire pit instead of terrorizing the Unfortunates. -Lambeau is the only saboteur in this episode to not get a vote on the floor they were saboteur on. The challenge was Green Fingers.